Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata
by Namikaze Rock
Summary: Siempre que Hinata Hyuga cumple años, Naruto Namikaze termina arruinandolo, ahora tendra que hacer todo lo posible por darle el mejor regalo y el mejor cumpleaños de su vida a Hinata y solo habia una forma de hacer eso realidad...


**Feliz cumpleaños Hinata**

Era una tarde soleada en la ciudad de Konoha a pesar de ser temporada de invierno, era 27 de diciembre y el rubio Naruto Namikaze lo sabía con claridad ¿Por qué? Pues por el hecho de que era el cumpleaños número 20 de su novia Hinata Hyuga, la verdad que era increíble que llevaran 5 años de novios y 16 de conocerse y siempre olvidaba su cumpleaños, nunca entendía el porque pero eso no importaba ahora.

Cada vez que la chica cumplía un año más de vida terminaba regalándole algo no muy bueno o terminaba arruinándole el cumpleaños, y es que el pobre era medio bruto cuando de regalos se trataba y más con su ahora novia: en el cumpleaños número 5 de la Hyuga cuando aún era un niño inocente le regalo un cupón de ramen de su restaurante favorito a pesar de que su madre le sugirió regalarle una muñeca, un peluche o incluso unos calcetines, pero no, el rubio quiso ser original y aunque todos le vieron con un rostro extraño cuando la chica abrió su regalo ella dijo que no había problema pero sí estuvo algo decepcionada.

En su cumpleaños 7 (ignorando el consejo de sus padres sobre que regalarle) le regalo un balón de futbol, mucha gente se preguntó de dónde saco esa idea, Naruto respondió que un día en su casa veían un partido de futbol y le pregunto que Hinata si le gustaba el futbol, ella le dijo que si (según la perspectiva del chico, ya que ella le había contestado que no mucho). Después de eso ella intento aprender el jugar futbol pero un día que jugaba o intentaba jugar con el rubio, este le dio un balonazo en el rostro que la hizo llorar mucho, desde ese entonces el futbol era tema tabú entre ellos dos…bueno de hecho no, ya que Naruto continuo hablando del deporte ignorando el hecho de que al escuchar de ese tema, Hinata sentía ganas de llorar.

En el número 10, que tal vez fue el más vergonzosos para la chica, ya que si bien el rubio le regalo algo un poco mejor a Hinata que término siendo unas pantuflas de conejo ya que ese era el animal preferido de la chica, empezó a decir que había pensado en regalarle ropa interior o tal vez un sostén como las chicas de las revistas que su padre Minato y su padrino Jiraiya solían ver ya que ella estaba igual de desarrollada que esas mujeres aunque esto fue algo más de la inocencia del chico ya que era obvio que la chica no estaba como esas modelos. Si bien era cierto que Hinata a esa edad estaba un poco desarrollada de sus atributos, no era para que se lo estuviera diciendo a ella...ni mucho menos haberlo dicho en un tono de voz que los otros 80 invitados más la familia Hyuga escucharan eso por lo que Hinata termino desmayada. Ese mismo día, vetaron a Naruto algunos meses de la casa Hyuga, Minato no se salvó del regaño de su esposa Kushina…que según relatos de ella, de ese regaño termino naciendo la hermana menor de Naruto, Kumiko. Jiraiya no sufrió nada, de hecho salió beneficiado ya que al ser reconocido por muchos empresarios, empezó a recibir ofertas de trabajo varias editoriales que se dedican a las revistas para caballeros, incluso Playboy le ofreció un contrato millonario que acepto sin dudarlo.

Tres años después, y mientras pasaban tiempo con sus amigos, le regalo una bicicleta…lo curioso del caso es que la bici llevaba puesto ruedas de entrenamiento ya que Naruto sin querer revelo que la ojiperla aún no sabía andar en bicicleta, dejando a algunos de sus amigos callados, a otros reprimiendo su risa y a la Hyuga desmayada en el suelo de la vergüenza que le hizo pasar.

En el cumpleaños 15 cuando ya eran novios, decidió darle el regalo a solas ya que los antecedentes anteriores no eran buenos, incluso decidió ser más romántico y le regalo flores y chocolates ya que a ella le encantaba ambas cosas…lo malo de esto es que Hinata era alérgica a esas flores y los chocolates eran envinados lo cual provoco que la Hyuga tuviera algunas manchas en la piel y estuviera ebria, lo peor fue que la chica se desato y resulto ser muy atrevida lo cual causo que empezara a besar al rubio con necesidad, lo empezó a desvestir ante el temor de Naruto y justo antes de que ella empezara a desvestirse llego el padre de Hinata preguntándoles qué demonios hacían y ella le contesto que ya estaba muy grande para decidir con quién iba a ser su primera vez. Esto le costó a la chica un mes de castigo y al rubio otro veto de la casa Hyuga

En el cumpleaños 18 habían quedado con unos amigos de la ojiperla, unos tipos de clase alta que según palabras de Naruto se creían la gran cosa, y aunque el rubio odiaba a esos tipos por su novia decidió asistir a tan lujoso restaurante, se puso nervioso al pensar que si cometía alguna estupidez arruinaría las amistades de su novia, así que mientras se vestía (de forma muy elegante hay que decirlo) pensaba cada detalle que no debía arruinar, ya que cada mínimo detalle podía ser determinante, pero como siempre lo arruino ya que por sus nervios empezó a beber de mas, y termino diciéndole a todos en el restaurante que Hinata era su "chiquita y nadie más que él, la iba a tocar", y así como varias veces anteriores termino dejando en ridículo a Hinata.

Y en el último, el cumpleaños 19, después de rogarle a Hiashi que lo dejara entrar (y ni yo entiendo como el Hyuga mayor le tuvo tanta paciencia después de tanta babosada), se había escondido en el armario de la chica para sorprenderla con que iba a llevarla a cenar al restaurante más caro de la ciudad, y vaya que la sorprendió pero por el hecho de que le termino dando con la puerta en el rostro e hizo que la chica sangrara de la nariz y la termino llevando al hospital más caro.

**Y a pesar de eso me perdono, en verdad que debe amarme más de lo que pensaba – **mencionaba Naruto que se encontraba en su cama muy pensativo y no era para menos, tenía menos de 4 horas para encontrar un buen regalo y llegar a la fiesta que las amigas de Hinata le habían organizado en la casa Hyuga, sin duda no sabía qué hacer ya que pensaba que si iba arruinaría todo – **la amo mucho pero tal vez no debería ir**

No deberías pensar así, hermano – en eso Naruto volteo hacia la puerta de su habitación y encontró a su hermana Kumiko ya con 10 años, viéndolo con una sonrisa, la niña era idéntica a Kushina a excepción de la sonrisa característica de los Namikaze – **estoy segura que Hinata-chan preferiría pasar vergüenza frente a todos a cambio de que tu vayas a su cumpleaños**

No se Kumiko-chan, siempre termino haciendo algo estúpido en el cumpleaños de Hinata – dijo el rubio con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro

**¿Y? ¿Te rendirás solo por eso? Hermanito, tú no eres de los que se rinden tan fácilmente solo se tú mismo, a Hinata-chan le gusta que seas así - **

**Ese es el problema, cuando soy yo mismo término arruinándolo todo -**

Escúchame bien – entonces la pequeña pelirroja se para en la cama del rubio para quedar a la altura de este – **tú eres Naruto Namikaze, y cuando te comportas como Naruto Namikaze es como mejor salen las cosas, eso es lo que todos creemos…bueno a excepción de Sasuke-teme…y de Hyuga-san…y de Neji-kun…pero tu entiendes, solo se tú mismo y las cosas saldrán adelante – **entonces la pequeña se baja de la cama dejando a Naruto asombrado, sin duda saco la inteligencia de sus padres – **y una cosa más – **entonces el rubio puso mucha atención, creyó que tal vez su hermanita le daría más sabios consejos – **mamá compro fresas, chocolate y crema batida – **entonces la pequeña Namikaze se alejó, Naruto claramente entendió el mensaje y pensó que lo más sabio seria salir de ahí ya que sus padres pasarían un "tiempo de calidad juntos" como decía su madre, así que salió como alma que lleva al diablo.

Mientras tanto en un edificio enorme, para ser más precisos la Corporación Hyuga, se encontraba una ojiperla de cabello negro azulado guardando los últimos papeles en un archivero para así terminar con sus labores, suspiro de cansancio, sin duda alguna ser la segunda al mando en la empresa de su familia era algo complicado.

**Hola Hinata, ¿lista para irnos? – **Preguntaba una chica de cabello castaño que lo tenía en forma de chonguitos

**Si, ya estoy lista Tenten – **entonces ambas chicas salieron del edificio, en todo su recorrido la ojiperla no dejaba de suspirar

**Vaya, no te ves muy feliz a pesar de ser hoy tu cumpleaños, ¿es por Naruto, cierto?** **No deberías preocuparte, el será medio bruto pero aprende de sus errores – **dijo Tenten con una sonrisa en su rostro

**Lo sé, y sé que me ama pero algo en mi dice que hoy no será algo normal – **menciono Hinata algo de nerviosismo****

Bueno, cuando estés con todos tus amigos será más fácil hablar de eso, tu confía en mi - la ojiperla solo asintió levemente, ahora lo que quería era estar con sus amigos, entonces ella sintió que algo se movía en su bolsa y era su celular, había recibido un mensaje de la pequeña Kumiko

_Espero que estés lista Hinata-chan, porque mi hermanito te va a sorprender para bien_

Besitos, Kumiko-chan

Sinceramente la Hyuga no entendió lo que la pequeña Namikaze le intento decir, así que olvido eso y fue a su casa a pasar una linda tarde con sus amigos

Mientras tanto vemos a Naruto corriendo en el parque con gran alegría, ya tenía en mente lo que le regalaría a Hinata y no hubiera sido posible de no ser por las palabras de su hermanita Kumiko, tenia que ser el mismo, el siempre arriesgado y valiente Naruto Namikaze, estaba listo para darle a Hinata Hyuga el mejor regalo de todos.

En la casa Hyuga todo era música y diversión, era una gran fiesta la que le habían organizado a Hinata de parte de sus amigos y vaya que se estaba divirtiendo aunque aún asi no podía dejar de pensar en el mensaje de la hermanita de su novio _– bueno, no importa lo que pase Naruto-kun, siempre y cuando pueda estar conmigo _– sonrió para sí misma la Hyuga, fue entonces que vio que en la entrada estaba Kumiko-chan y llevaba una nota en sus manos la cual le entrego a la ojiperla para después irse a comer pastel, entonces Hinata aun confundida leyó el mensaje

_Mi regalo está arriba en tu habitación_

Naruto

Entonces sin pensarlo, Hinata salió hacia su habitación ignorando a los que había empujado y tirado al suelo, a pesar de los antecedentes de Naruto en sus cumpleaños, su corazón le decía que ese cumpleaños no sería ordinario, fue cuestión de minutos en los que ella llego a su habitación, abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio que las luces estaban encendidas, y vio que en su cama había una caja de regalo, pero en vez de un moño había una flecha que apuntaba hacia su ventana, vio hacia afuera y de repente algo exploto en el cielo. Fuegos artificiales explotaban dando un increíble espectáculo del cual todos los amigos de la ojiperla se dieron cuenta de eso, los fuegos artificiales siguieron explotando y pudieron percatarse que estos dejaban un mensaje en el cielo que hizo llorar a Hinata, el mensaje decía…

**Hinata, ¿te casarías conmigo? – ** le pregunto Naruto en un leve susurro al oído, Hinata simple y sencillamente no podía dejar de llorar de la emoción, la ojiperla asintió levemente con la cabeza para después sentir como algo se ajustaba a su dedo anular, levemente bajo su mirada a su mano y vio un anillo de compromiso con un diamante hermoso, la chica solo pudo tapar su boca sorprendida y volteo hacia su novio para abrazarlo con amor, sin duda es el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido.

Minutos después del maravilloso espectáculo en el cielo, los amigos de Hinata entraron a la gran casa mientras que la ojiperla y el rubio bajaban de la habitación de ella, a lo que todos pudieron aplaudir y gritar por la pareja, las chicas se acercaron mientras veían el hermoso anillo de compromiso para Hinata, mientras los chicos felicitaban al rubio y la pequeña Kumiko saltaba de alegría, sabía que su hermano haría algo genial, en ese instante, alguien detuvo carraspeo llamando la atención de todos, era Hiashi Hyuga que tenía un rostro serio, todos dedujeron que no le gustó mucho eso que Naruto hizo, entonces Naruto y Hinata lo miraron fijamente sin temor.

**Asi que, Naruto ¿le propusiste matrimonio a mi hija? – **el rubio asintió – **y tu Hinata, ¿aceptaste? – **ella también asintió – **bueno, pues déjenme decirles que…-** pero el rubio detuvo su habla

**Señor Hyuga, sé que tiene una mala impresión de mi por todas las tonterías que hice, pero yo amo a Hinata y aunque no quiera vamos a casarnos - ** la ojiperla asintió con una mirada llena de decisión, entonces Hiashi solo cerro los ojos y suspiro para continuar

**Iba a decirles que su compromiso no pudo llegar en mejor momento – **todos lo miraron confundido, entonces el Hyuga mayor mostro una pequeña caja y se la dio a Hinata, está la abrió y se sonrojo al ver que era –** feliz cumpleaños hija, espero que me den un nieto sano – **entonces Hiashi dio media vuelta y se perdió en su gran casa, dejando a todos anonadados, entonces todos se acercaron a ver el regalo de Hiashi para Hinata y dieron cuenta de que era: una prueba de embarazo que marcaba positivo

**La prueba d-de embarazo de es-esta mañana – **entonces los ojos de Hinata se humedecieron, en verdad no podía estar más feliz – **es-estoy embarazada d-de Naruto-kun – **entonces escucharon el sonido de algo pesado caer, fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que Naruto se había desmayado pero se dieron cuenta que había una sonrisa en su rostro, la mayoría estaba sorprendidos que quien se desmayara fuera Naruto y no la ojiperla, entonces Hinata siguió llorando de felicidad al percatarse de la gran sonrisa que mostraba Naruto, sin duda fue gracias a Naruto, su Naruto que ese fuera el cumpleaños más feliz que había tenido.

**BUENO, NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO A HACER UN FIC SOBRE EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE UN PERSONAJE PERO ME DIO CURIOSIDAD HACERLO, USTEDES DIRAN QUE TAL ME FUE JEJEJE.**

BUENO ME DESPIDO DE TODOS USTEDES, QUE TENGAN UN BUEN FIN DE AÑO 2010 Y UN GRAN 2011, SUERTE A TODOS Y…

…SE QUE SE ESCUCHARA RARO PERO, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HINATA! 


End file.
